ZT AU: The Will Of Fire
by Pedz
Summary: A Human girl and also a Fire-Breathing Dragon has brought Zootopia to it's knees, there is a dark and dangerous mystery surrounding the two new arrivals one which binds the two together, it's up to Judy and Nick to solve it. But everything is not as it seems. Come join your heroes in a story so mysterious, you will be hanging on the edge of your seat till the end. *A Zootopia AU*
1. Not An Ape

_**I'd like to welcome you to my first Zootopia fan-fiction. Normally I only do POV's (Point of View) on Wattpad, but because I'm introducing my own OC, some of it will be in my OC's POV, for you guys to get to know her. While the rest of the story will be written normal.**_

 _Furthermore, I do not own anything from Zootopia, only my own OC(s)_

 **So welcome to ZT: The Will Of Fire.**

 _Be warned, sometimes I get lazy and don't fix errors. So expect to see some xD_

 _NOTICE: NOT EVERYTHING IS THE SAME WITHIN THIS STORY AS IN THE MOVIE..._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Not An Ape.**

 ***Alice's POV***

You know, normal people would call this weird, unbelievable, and utterly impossible. But oh no, not me, you see when I woke up in the middle of street with... Well animals wearing clothes YES clothes... staring at me like I was some type of alien, I thought it was exciting, a new adventure! Until a cute penguin started talking, TALKING like since when do animals talk!?

"E-excuse me?" I question, standing to my feet while a tucked a strand of my orange hair behind my ear. "Did you just say something?"

The penguin, stood there in shock staring at me. "I-it can t-talk!?" she, or it stutters pointing at me.

"Well my mouth is moving, and words are coming out." I shrugged my shoulders and took a step forward.

"She's like no animal I've ever seen," A-uh polar bear stood in front of me, "Where do you come from?"

"Huh?" I blinked as the polar bear grabbed my arm, it raised my arm above my head then sniffed my armpit, I yanked my arm back.

"Doesn't smell like any animal," The polar bear pointed out the obvious, as I ran a hand through my long orange hair. "Could be some type of ape?"

 _Should I be offended by that statement?_

"It doesn't have a tail," The penguin said wobbling around behind me to check out my back-side.

"Do you mind!?" I turned around to the penguin causing it to jump, "I don't like when I get checked out, and i certainly don't like the fact your looking at my butt!"

"Relax," A different polar bear said, holding a phone to his ear, "I'm calling Officer Hopps down here,"

I raise a brow, "Who and what is that?"

The animals all stared at me like I was type of idiot.

This time a bunch of polar bears surrounded me.

"We'll keep her here until they get here," One said, balling his hand-paw into a fist.

"Yeah, she's got nowhere to run," Another butted in with a smirk on its face.

 _Oh really? They're challenging me?_

I snorted, "If you think I'm going to stay here, then you're gravely mistaken."

"Yeah? What you gonna do about it Ape?"

"I'm not an Ape!" Are these blind? I mean do I look like an Ape to them?

"Fine, Monkey,"

I face palmed myself, "I'm not a-oh just forget it," I noticed a train-track-railing thing above me, "I would love to stay around and chat, but I got a ride to catch." Normal humans wouldn't be able to jump onto a nearby roof, but you see I'm not normal. In one leap I flew above the animals heads landing safely on a roof.

"How'd she do that!?"

"Is she a bat?"

"No idiot, she doesn't have wings,"

"A frog?"

Again I face palmed myself, these animals truly are weird.

Tilting my head to the side I managed to zone in on one of the animal's conversations on a phone, again a normal human can't do that, but I have what you could say, super hearing.

' _Could you repeat that for me_?' A voice came through the phone. ' _Right, you saw a tall ape, with long orange hair fell from the sky? and now she, it, whatever, flew?_ '

"Yes!" The penguin yelled over the phone.

' _Are you drunk?_ '

"No!"

' _Have you been taking drugs sir?'_

"Just get someone down here!" The penguin groaned.

 _'Calm down sir, give me a moment_ ,' there was a pause. ' _Carrots! I swear to the almighty father if you don't take this call I'm quitting!_ '

' _Nick,_ ' A female voice came to the phone, _'I told you I was busy._ '

' _Please! please please! take this call! I can't handle drunk or high penguins at the moment,_ '

Laughter erupted from the phone.

'Hello? Officer Hopps speaking, how may I help you?'

"There's a tall ape, with long orange hair, that moves like a frog down in-" The penguin is cut off.

' _Are you high sir_?'

 _'Told you,'_ the other voice laughed, ' _That penguin is on something, or he's cccrrraaazzzzyyy!_ '

"Please just send someone down here?" The penguin begged.

I chuckled, really? They want to catch me so badly? It's like they haven't seen a human before, but come to think of it, I haven't seen another human around here.

A sigh came through the phone, ' _Don't even think about it Carrots, it's my day off. I'm only here because you're busy!_ '

 _'Nick! Don't be so insensitive,_ '

 _'I can't help it, it's what I do_ '

 _'Oh please,'_ A snort came through, _'We'll be there soon ok?_ '

The penguin did a little dance, that looked more like a wobble with a couple of flips. "Yes! I'm going to meet the Officer Hopps! I heard she looks so cute!"

 _'Hey pal? Don't call me cute._ ' and with that the line went dead.

I chuckled at the penguins expression he pretty much dropped his phone, turning my head I see a big Bill-Board on the train line-track thing whatever, above me. There was a huge picture of a...Rabbit in police uniform? and a fox? I couldn't help but laugh at the rabbit, she was indeed a little cutie. But I almost chocked on air when I saw the name under the Rabbit.

Officer Hopps.

 _Oh crap._

* * *

 ***No-One's POV***

Chief Bogo was seated in his office, taking a sip from his hot chocolate when Judy followed by Nick came bursting through his door, almost causing him to spill his chocolate. "What in the... Hopps!? What's the meaning of this?" He roared placing his cup down on his table.

"Ugh, sir," Judy nudged Nick, "Ask him,"

Nick shook his head and pushed her, "You ask, it was your idea... I told you that penguin is probably on drugs or drunk."

"Ask me what?" Chief Bogo raises a brow, his eyes narrowing at Judy. "I'm waiting!"

Judy cleared her throat and stepped forward, "There was a phone call and we-"

"Go," Chief Bogo shoo'd the two out.

"But-"

"I don't care, whatever it is I'm sure you can handle that Officer Hopps, so take your partner and get out of my Office!"

Judy went to speak, but Nick put his hand over her mouth.

"Well? Why are you still here?"

"We were just leaving sir," Nick bows to Chief Bogo pushing Judy out of his office. "What was that back there?"

"What was what?" Judy crossed her arms over her chest.

Nick pointed to the door he just closed.

"Well for starters, Nick, we didn't even tell him the full details of the call." Judy said watching as Nick picked up the car keys. "What are you doing?"

"I'm driving," He smirks running away from her.

Judy chased him, "Oh no you're not! You almost hit that poor puppy last week!"

"Hey! In my defense it shouldn't have walked out in front of me, when we were at the traffic lights." Nick, turned to her running backwards.

"It was a red light!" Judy jumped up to grab the keys but Nick held his hand high in the air.

Once outside, Nick unlocked their Police Vehicle then opens the door for Judy.

"Such a gentleman," She muttered eyeballing the keys dangling from Nick's hands, an idea popped in her head. "Oh my gosh! Nick! Look up there!" She yelled pointing to the sky.

Nick's eyes shoot upwards, searching the sky.

Seeing his guard was down Judy bounced off the seat and snatched the keys straight out of his hands. "I'm driving." She said getting in the drivers seat.

"That was cheating." Nick huffed walking around to the passengers side.

Judy rolled her eyes, putting her seatbelt on. "It wasn't cheating, you just got out-smarted... BOOM! Gotcha."

Nick clicked his seatbelt in and huffed folding his arms. "You want to play like that Carrots, then fine." He smirked taking sunglasses out and put them on his face, "You're so on sweetheart" He turned his face to look out the window.

"It's called hustling-" They both said in sync and laughed

Judy put her foot on the gas, and the car sped away into the busy streets.

Upon reaching their destination, in Tundratown they were shocked to see a crowd gathering outside of a Ice Supply shop.

"It never seems to amaze me," Nick looked at the shop in front of them. "Why do they even need a Ice Supply Shop? there's like Ice and snow everywhere."

"Shut up Nick, we're here on Police busy not sight seeing." Judy shook her head, grabbing Nick's hand and leading him over to a Penguin who was staring at her.

Nick snickered, "Someone's got an admirer."

Judy slapped his shoulder before turning to the penguin. "Excuse me I'm Officer-"

"Hopps! I know! It's a pleasure to meet you!" The penguin looked away and screamed, then turned back with a cough he cleared his throat. "Sorry about that Officer."

"Great, she gets boy fans. Why doesn't anyone every scream about me?" Nick muttered to himself.

"No offense sir, but you're kind of scary," The penguin replied, "And Judy-I mean Officer Hopps is just... Well so adorable and cute!"

"Excuse me!?" Judy spun around eyes narrowing at the penguin who gulped.

"Oh boy," Nick grabbed her arm pulling her back, "You had to go and use the C word didn't you?"

Judy took a deep breath, "I'm fine, I'm fine," She repeated pulling her hand from his grasp. "So where is this Orange Ape?"

The penguin turned around and pointed to the top of the Ice Supply Shop's roof.

Nick's eyes followed the penguins gaze to the roof. Pulling his sunglasses down so they were on the end of his nose he looked up, eyes widening. "I might not be an animal expert but Carrot's that's not an Ape."

"Way to point the obvious Nick, so what is it then?" Judy says raising a brow at him.

"I just said I wasn't an animal expert, how am I suppose to know!?" Nick flew his hands in the air.

"Could be an orangutan," A polar bear butted in.

"No it's not hairy enough," The penguin replied.

Nick just shook his head, "Let's catch it and-"

"Good luck catching me." The creature spoke.

Nick's eyes widened in shock. "It speaks!?"

The creature smirks, and in one leap jumped onto the train rails, before jumping onto a passing train.

"That is not an Ape."

 **To be continued.**

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry! If I got their personalities wrong, I need to brush up a bit with it.**


	2. Visit from the Past

*****NOTICE*****

This may come across rude, and harsh but I have to get it off my chest - Yes I am aware primates aren't in the movie, nor are humans or the mention of them. But everyone should remember, this is a fan-fiction. And this is MY version of Zootopia, you guys need to remember us writers can make ANYTHING happen in our stories, that's why they are called FAN-FICTION.

There is a reason why I made the characters mention Primates, which you'll find out in this chapter. As for this human, she isn't entirely a human (SPOILER).

This fan-fiction is purely a Zootoptia AU, again if you don't like it, then don't read it.

But for those who wish to continue reading, here's the next chapter.

* * *

 _Unedited... Expect errors..._

 **Chapter 2: Visit from the Past**

The train with the girl on top, sped along the tracks with Judy and Nick hot on it's tail below, but no matter how fast they went due to traffic they couldn't catch it.

"We're never going to catch it," Judy huffed with her foot pressed on the gas pedal hard.

"Maybe if you let me drive, we would, I'm such a better driver then you." Nick turned to face her, he poked her cheeks. "Just admit it carrots,"

"You're not helping." She pushed his hands away, her eyes scanning up a head, "There's a tunnel if we can make it on the other-side first, we might have a-"

Nick suddenly reached over and turned the steering wheel sharp left, causing the vehicle to tip onto two wheels.

"Are you trying to get us killed!?" Judy yelled, managing to keep the vehicle steady as it regained balance then fell onto all the wheels.

"I know a short cut," He shrugged, before pointing to their scanner. "Besides there were road works back there,"

Judy rolled her eyes, and followed the road they were on, she took a right then sure enough they ended up at the other end of the tunnel.

Quickly the two ran up a stair case to the next train station just on the other side of the tunnel, Judy listened for train.

"See, told ya it was a short cu-"

"Sh," Judy placed her hand over Nick's mouth, "Something isn't right, the train should be here by now."

A loud noise like thunder, followed by metal hitting metal.

Judy jumped onto the train tracks, "Nick get everyone off the platform!"

Nick didn't argue he safely got everyone off, but when he turned around Judy was still standing on the tracks. That's when he noticed her foot was stuck.

"Carrots!" He yelled and raced towards her, just as he made it to her the train came rolling out of the tunnel. "Get down!" He pushed her to the ground along with himself, before wrapping his arms around Judy's body.

The train stopped rolling but slid over their heads, then crashed into the station causing an explosion to rock the nearby area.

"Are you ok?" Nick asked, looking down at Judy before getting off her and stood up.

"Yeah, thanks." Judy half smiled trying to stand up, but flinched and crouched down touching her right foot.

Nick knelt down beside her, "You're hurt,"

"I'm fine," She tried to reassure him, but when she noticed he didn't believe her she merely changed the subject, "Where did that-"

"Let's get you outta here and worry about that after," Nick wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her up.

The tracks beneath them, started to move and a loud roaring noise followed by a squeal had Nick turning around.

"What in Zootopia is that!?" Judy's eyes widened, when they landed on a lizard like creature, standing just outside of the tunnel.

"I have no idea," Nick's grip on Judy tightened. "We have to go-"

The creature opened it's mouth, and let out an ear piercing squeal causing Judy and Nick to put their hands over their ears.

Steam exited the creature's nostrils, it's eyes red like blood, its body a brownish red color, it eyed the two cops before opening it's mouth again. A stream of fire erupted from deep within the creatures throat.

Nick once again pushed Judy to the ground, just in time too. The fire merely just missed them but hit the already on fire train station behind.

When Judy looked at the creature, she felt something, rolling out of Nick's grasp she forced herself to her feet, flinching when her saw foot hit the ground.

"What are you-" Nick was cut off when the creature took a step towards Judy. "Judy!"

The creature and Judy now stood only a few inches a part, it looked deep into her eyes.

"I can help you," Judy reached out her hand, regardless of Nick's yelling. "We can-"

It shook it's head at her, wings appeared from the creatures sides and in one flap it took off into the sky.

The air from the flap hit Judy knocking her back into Nick's arms.

"Are you crazy?" Nick pinched the bridge of his nose, "What were you thinking?"

"We need to go to the Old Library of Zootopia," She said, ignoring his question.

"What? No, you need to get that foot checked out," Nick pointed to her swollen foot. "It could be br-"

"Nick! There's more important things to worry about," She frowned looking up at him, "I need your help."

"Alright, I'm in." Nick rubbed the top of her head, before picking her up in his arms, she slapped his chest. "You can't walk, besides this gives me an excuse to drive." He wiggles his brows at her.

Judy rolled her eyes.

* * *

After a short drive through several districts, they arrived in the Rainforest District where the old Library was barely standing among the trees.

"I can't believe this place is still here, it looks like its 100 years old," Nick said, helping Judy into the old building.

"That's because it is," Judy held onto Nick for support.

His eyes scanned the large room in front of him, "So what are we doing here?"

"Research," She simply replied and limped over to a book shelf.

"You know, normal people would use computers," Nick held up his phone, "Google is everyone's best friend."

Judy took a book off the shelf, and opened it. "Well not everything can be found online," She says, wiping the book causing dust to go in her face. "A-A-ACHOO!" She loudly sneezed.

"Yeah, well at least there's no dust on Google Carrots," Nick snickered walking over to a book shelf on the opposite side of Judy. "There must be thousands of books here, what are we looking for anyway?"

"The last Ape," Judy took another book off the shelf and began reading it.

Nick sat on the floor looking over a her going through the book shelf, reading book after book. "Primates don't exist anymore, how do you even know there's a book about them?"

"I have my ways," She replied, stretching up to grab a book, she couldn't reach it. "Nick could you-" Before she could finish, Nick's hands snaked around her waist lifting her in the air, she grabbed the book with ease. "Thank you."

He smiled placing her back on the ground.

"This is it!" Judy held the book in-between her and Nick, "The Book of The Last Ape," She opened the brown book, and read a few pages. "I know where to find him," Getting up she started to limp towards the doors.

"Wait, you mean he's real?"

"Yes! And he's not far from here, the book says he lives in a hidden cave deep within the Rainforest District." Judy grinned, she leaned up and planted a kiss on Nick's cheek, "Let's go,"

Nick stood there, mouth dropped to the floor. His hand held the cheek she had just kissed, shaking his head he ran after her. "Wait up Carrots!"

After a small walk, across a river, down a hill, they ended up deep within the Rainforest District, it seemed to be abandoned, old houses now over grown with the native plants. Holding the Book in her hand, Judy lead them to a small pathway which ended up outside a large cave, it looked as though there hadn't been anyone here in years.

"I guess that's it," Judy said closing the book.

Nick helped her onto all feet, "You sure you want to do this?"

"We need answers Nick, this is the only way. And according to this book, this Ape is the only living Primate in the Zootopia not to mention the oldest animal in the world, he should know about that creature and..."

"Wait if he's the only Ape, then that other one with orange hair wasn't an Ape?" Nick said rubbing his forehead, "I'm so confused."

"Just come," Judy took hold of his hand and pulled him along into the cave, the air was damp and heavy it was also musky. "Hello?" Her voice echo'd off the caves walls. "This is ZPD, is anyone here?"

"Nope, so let's go," Nick tugged on her hand, but a warm breeze hit them, turning around he saw orange eyes glowing in the dark.

Judy gulped and took a step forward. "Hello? My name is Officer-"

"Hopps from the ZPD I know," A deep hoarse voice replied back, "I also know the reason why you are seeking me, young one."

Nick and Judy both took steps backwards until they were at the mouth of the cave, both of them gasped upon seeing the old Ape, he was tall and muscular with a long white beard, his fur looked as though it was falling out.

"Do you fear me?" He questioned the two animals, who nodded. Resulting with him laughing, "You shouldn't, I'm just a harmless Ape, names Sim." He extended one of his arms out.

Judy took it, Sim almost shook her to death. "Mr Sim, sir, we have some q-"

"Questions, regarding the Human and Dragon." Sim the Ape finished her sentence. She blinked but nodded. "The one you call Ape, is no primate. She, is a human girl, human's were extinct long gone, they're world fell, and the last one was wiped out, where this Human girl came from I cannot tell you, because I do not know. However you should fear this Human,"

"Why?" Nick asked staring at the Ape, who was picking his ear wax.

"Because," Sim leaned down to them, before putting his finger in his mouth and sucked the wax off. "Because Humans were once the lead predator, however that other creature, is called a Dragon, ohh you do not want to go near that,"

"How can we stop, this Dragon and Human?" Judy looked at Nick who tightened his grip around her waist.

Sim took a deep breath. "Dragons are mythical and magical creatures, the answer to how to beat it, is simple." Smirking he leaned in until his mouth was merely inches away from them. "You can't."

Nick whispered into Judy's ear, "I don't trust him,"

"What's not to trust?" Judy questioned raising a brow. "He's-"

"Well were is he getting the information from Carrots?"

Sim started chuckling. "I googled it," Both Judy and Nick turned to him. "I was the one who removed all information on Humans and primates from the internet and Zoopedia, including the data bases."

"But why?"

"Zootopia was always suppose to be human free, no knowledge of them was the best idea, because trust me when I say the Humans were a very corrupt race." Sim sat on the ground folding his large arms, "Now go, it's time for my beauty nap." He said walking back into the cave.

"Wait!" But before Judy could continue Sim had disappeared back into his dark cave.

Nick grabbed Judy around her waist and picked her up, "Come on cotton-tail we better get back to the station, I bet they miss us."

"By us, you mean me." Judy winked at him, he rolled his eyes.

"Sure Carrots."

* * *

When they arrived back in ZPD, Officer Benjamin Clawhauser came running over to them as soon as they walked in.

"Guy! It's chaos!" He knelt down in front of Judy, "There's some flying, fire breathing, lizard going around burning things and kidnapping sheep." He leaned closer to her ears and whispered, "Don't tell anyone but I think the lizard is kidnapping the sheep to use as pillows,"

Nick let out a loud chuckle, "Right, what's he using pillows for? a gigantic bed made from the fluffy white clouds? Or maybe's it's going to take cute bunny's and use their tails for ear plugs." He got an elbow in the side from Judy, "Sorry, meant to say polar bears not bunny's."

Judy rolled her eyes, "This is serious Nick, we have to stop that dragon and find the Human."

"Ok, Miss smarty pants, I'm assuming you have a plan?" Nick raised a brow as Benjamin stuffed 3 donuts in his mouth.

"Well," Judy rubbed her chin, "Since this dragon likes sheep so much, let's use this against him."

"You can't sacrifice sheep!" Benjamin said, in the process of spitting crumbs all over Nick.

Judy noticed a crumb on Nick's shoulder, reaching over she flicked it off. "No, we're going to set a trap."

"Oh," Benjamin stared at her. "How?" he asked putting more donuts in his mouth.

"She just said, using sheep." Nick eyeballed him, "If you spit more crumbs at me I'll-"

"It's called hustling sweetheart," Judy smirked pushing Nick away, "Catch you later BC!"

Once they were a fair distance away from Benjamin, Nick looked down at Judy who was limping. "Since when do you call him BC?"

"Since when do you care?" Judy suddenly burst out laughing.

"What?" Nick raised his brow staring blankly at her.

She laughed even harder, "Are you jealous Nick?"

His face turned bright red, he looked away before clearing his throat. "Of course not, why would I be jealous of him?"

"You are, but don't worry I think its cute."

"I'm not cute," Nick replied as they walked into the elevators.

She chuckled limping next to him, "You are too." She said then the doors closed and the elevator started moving.

"Oh I see, you can call me cute but I can't call you-"

The elevator suddenly came to a halt, causing both Nick and Judy to lose their balance and fall over, the lights flickered before turning off.

After a few seconds of darkness the lights turned back on, revealing Judy laying on Nick's chest, their mouths merely centimeter's away.

Judy quickly cleared her throat, before jumping off him forgetting about her sore foot she winched on the impact as her foot hit the ground.

"You ok?" Nick asked sitting up.

She nodded, "Yeah, but what happened?"

Nick stood up and pressed the start button on the elevator, but nothing happened. "Looks like you're stuck in here with me," A smirk appeared on his face.

"Don't get cocky," Judy sat down, and looked at her foot.

An explosion rocked the elevator causing Judy to scream, but Nick screamed louder.

Although the elevator stopped rocking Nick still continued to scream, until Judy jumped on one foot and slapped his cheek.

"You scream like a girl," She teased, "What happened to you being fearless?"

Nick swallowed a lump in his throat, "I thought the elevator was going to fall..."

Outside of ZPD, the dragon landed on the roof causing the building to rock again and one of the cables holding the elevator Nick and Judy were in suddenly broke.

 **To be continued.**


	3. The Fallen City

_Unedited... Expect errors... again... I'm getting so lazy sorry._

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Fallen City**

The dragon jumped in the air, flapping its wings and landed directly over where the elevator cables were, causing another one of the support cables to snap. Through her eyes she only saw animals trying to kill her, they shot at the dragon from helicopters, while some ZPD officer's aimed guns at her from the roof. She did the only thing she knew, opening her mouth flame erupted from it engulfing a helicopter causing it to crash on a nearby train track.

While the dragon, continued to cause havoc. Judy and Nick were still trapped deep withing ZPD, inside a elevator when suddenly the roof collapsed causing the dragon to fall into the elevator shaft.

Judy almost fell over but Nick caught her, "T-thanks," She says as the lights went out again. "What's going on up there?"

"How am I suppose to know?' Nick shook his head.

A loud thud followed by the elevator rocking caused Nick and Judy to both scream.

Nick helped Judy up, "You ok Carrots?"

She nodded, hearing a noise her ears twitched as a cable snapped. "Nick we have to get out of here!"

The door on the roof of the elevator opened shinning light in.

Judy looked up, a gasp leaving her throat upon seeing the red head girl staring down at them. "Nick it's the human!"

"I have a name," The girl said holding her hand out to them, "But if you two want to get out alive I suggest you come with me."

"I'm not being ordered by a human." Nick folded his arms earning a slap from Judy. "What? I'll find another way out."

When the elevator started to sway, Nick grabbed Judy and threw her up to the girl who caught Judy easy, then he jumped up taking hold of her hand, she pulled him up.

"I'm Alice," The girl introduced herself, but coughed from thick black smoke filling the elevator shaft.

Judy limped across the roof of the elevator, "I'm Judy and that's Nick."

"We can use that ladder to climb out," Alice suggested looking up, "This elevator is going to fall."

"Nick? I can't climb," Judy says holding her injured foot up.

Using one arm Nick easily picked her up, "Just hold onto me carrots." he said with a smile, she returned the smile and held onto him tightly.

Alice rubbed her forehead, "Are you two, like together?"

"No!" They both yelled in sync.

Nice jumped onto the fire escape ladder, holding Judy tightly. "Are you coming?"

Just as Alice went to answer the remaining cable snapped causing the elevator to fall.

"Alice!" Judy yelled watching the elevator fall from sight. "No!"

"We got to go Judy," Nick started climbing the ladder, but then came the explosion from when the elevator crashed to the bottom.

The explosion started to go up towards Nick and Judy, fire and smoke raced towards them.

"Nick! Hurry!" Judy jumped out of his arms and started to climb by herself.

"What are you doing?" He questioned worried, "You can't-"

"Just climb!" She called from under him, when Judy put her injured foot on the ladder she flinched. "Ouch!" her foot slipped and she let go of the ladder.

"Carrots!"

Judy fell, the last thing she saw was Nick reaching out then she felt herself fall on something solid but her vision faded.

Nick in the meantime only watched as she fell out of sight, towards the fire. Out of the smoke came a shadow, a winged beast flapped its wings breaking through the fire and up towards Nick.

As the Dragon reached him, using one of its claws she reached out and grabbed Nick, throwing him on her back next to an unconscious Judy.

Nick grabbed Judy and held onto her, "Faster!" he yelled seeing the flames speeding towards them, the dragon spread her wings wider and flapped faster gaining more speed.

The hole in the roof where the dragon had fallen through was clearly seen above them, she flapped faster and faster, just as she broke through the fire caught them but she flew through the hole and up high into the air, smoke from the wind from her wings followed her a few meters. Once away the dragon looked back at the two animals on her back, shaking her body she shook them off her, causing both to free fall.

Nick held Judy close to his body, falling from the sky. "I'm not going to die!" He yelled, his eyes searching for something to cushion their fall. "I refuse!" He growled and spotted a river in the Rainforest District.

The Dragon made a 90 degree turn and started flying back towards them, her mouth open wide, flames erupted from her throat and flew towards them.

Nick managed to move out of the way, the fire just missed them, but the Dragon flew past and using its tail it hit Nick knocking him out, Judy fell from his arms and both fell down into the Rainforest District then into the river, causing a huge splash.

The river carried them a fair distance.

When Judy opened her eyes, she found herself on the edge of the river. "W-what where-Ouch!" She flinched holding her foot, it was swollen worse then before. Looking around she spotted Nick, unconscious just down from her. "Psst Nick! Wake up!"

Nick rubbed his eyes and stood up, her saw Judy and ran over to her. "Are you ok?" he questioned.

"I-Oh no.." Judy's eyes went wide, she pointed behind them. "N-Nick... We're in..."

"Under-city," He frowned. "I thought Under-city was just a myth, it didn't exist."

Before them, stood a black gate. Nick stood up, while Judy held onto his side for balance, they slowly walked towards the gate when a figure jumped out in front of them.

"Well, well, up-worlders." A large brown bear stood there, a smirk across his face. "I smell dinner."

"Sorry but we're not on the menu!" Nick picked Judy up and held her tightly, before running quickly past the bear. "Maybe next time!" He yelled back to the bear.

The bear laughed watching them run through the gates.

"Nick you don't know where-" Judy's cut off when Nick hit into a hard chest causing both to fly backwards.

An Elephant quickly ran over, "Oh I'm so sorry, I'm clumsy." She says shaking her trunk, which hit a nearby cart making it roll onto a road.

A car hit the cart then stopped in the middle of the road, another car hit that car followed by 5 more, there ended up being a big pile up.

"Ugh, see." The Elephant scratched her head with her trunk. "Sorry!" She yelled out at the cars.

"IDIOT!" Someone screamed out.

"I'm Ellie," She grinned holding her trunk out, Nick took hold of it and she pulled him up, she took a step backwards into Judy who fell in a puddle. "Oh no! I'm terrible sorry about that!" Ellie quickly pulled Judy up who was now covered in mud.

Judy shook herself but lost her balance due to her injured foot, "Ouch,"

"Oh dear, your foot looks bad, does it hurt?" Ellie face palmed herself. "Silly me, of course it hurts. It's as big as a balloon!"

"Well, it was nice meeting you but we-" Nick begins only to get a mouth full of fart.

Ellie blushed, blowing Nick backwards by her fart that erupted from her butt. "I've been holding that in all day." She laughed

Nick held his mouth coughing, "That's nasty, it went down my throat!" He coughed wiping his nose.

"Are you ok Nick?" Judy asked limping over to him, "You look a little pale."

"I'm fine, but I think my nose and mouth needs a clean out." He coughed more, his tongue hanging out of his mouth. "Do me a favor, and warn someone the next time you want to release yourself."

"I am so very sorry Foxy, I just can't control my farts some time." Ellie frowned taking a step backwards into Nick, squishing him up against a tree. "Hello? Where did he go?"

"Ugh Carrots? A little help?" Nick whispered trying to free himself.

Judy laughed, "Ellie do you mind moving?"

Ellie nodded and took a step forward before turning around. "Oh my goodness! Foxy I'm sorry!" Her eyes fell on Nick who was shaking himself.

"I don't mean to be rude, but-" Nick took hold of Judy, "We have to go." He quickly ran off in the opposite direction, into the busy streets of Under-City.

"Nick slow down! We don't know where we're going-" Judy is cut off when an explosion rocked the nearby area, causing some of the city above them to crumble.

A red bear scoffed. "Stupid up-worlders are at it again."

Nick stopped when a TV screen caught his attention.

 _Breaking News: A dragon is causing chaos across the city, Zootopia Police Department is in ruins, with Officer Hopps missing the city has gone into panic mode._

Judy frowned, "We have to get back up there, they need us."

"Sure, let's catch the next train up." Nick rolled his eyes, but his attention was stolen by pipes extending from Under-City up to Zootopia. "I have an idea." He said pulling her along with him.

Judy looked to where Nick was taking them, "but I can't climb."

"Who said anything about climbing?" He smirks pointing to an express mail that went up to Zootopia Post Office.

Without another word said, Nick inserted money into the express mail machine, then quickly he got into the tube along with Judy.

"Nick! get your butt out of my face." Judy mumbled frowning, "When was the last time you took a shower?"

"Maybe a month ago." He shrugs, then a light flicked green. "Hold on Carrots!"

Before Judy could say anything, both she and Nick were sucked upwards, Nick let out a few screams while Judy cheered. The tube spiraled upwards, like a roller-coaster, when they neared Zootopia, Nick saw the end would be a rather hard stop due to the closed lid of the tube, he pointed both feet in front of him.

"Hold on!" He yelled to Judy who grabbed hold of his waist.

Nick's feet connected with the lid causing it to fly open, he and Judy were sent high into the air above Zootopia. "That wasn't so bad."

"Uh Nick!" Judy points behind them.

He spins his head around to see the Dragon flying at high speeds towards them with her mouth open. "Well smack me in the face and call me a pancake," he muttered, mostly to himself.

 **To be continued.**


End file.
